1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a construction of a token operable vend release mechanism.
2. Prior Art
This invention is specifically intended for use in the vending machine described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,328. Specific examples of prior art token operable vend release mechanisms for this vender are described and claimed in R. T. Cornelius U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,007 and in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,185,282; 3,225,880; and 3,372,864. All of these devices have been commercialized in the United States.
One of the problems with the preceding mechanisms is that they had limited pricing capabilities and as inflation took its toll on the price of soft drinks, the price at which soft drinks and other packaged beverages were sold at increased and became higher than the pricing capabilities of the prior art. Price fluctuation has also become a considerable problem; a vending machine operator may now have to change prices up or down every few months as his costs and/or market supply and demand vary. While the prior art mechanisms did offer some capability of price changing, they have been found insufficient in this respect in an inflationary economy or in a period of changing costs.
The prior art devices mentioned had a capacity to accommodate two different coins; specifically the nickel and dime. It has been found necessary that three coins, specifically the nickel, dime and quarter now be accommodated for the vending of soft drinks.
The prior art devices had a structure which was a permanent type assembly; it has been found that when there was a failure of some component within the mechanism that the entire mechanism would have to be returned to a service center or factory for repair.
Complication of coin and vending mechanisms has always been a problem, and integration of the various structures for vending, releasing the vend, counting the tokens, and identifying proper tokens and rejecting improper tokens has always produced a reasonably complicated mechanical structure.
Every person working with coin handling equipment is well aware of the present trend to electronic coin identification, counting and vend release. However, there still is a great utility for mechanical and non-electrical devices provided that they are not complicated, are extremely reliable, have the necessary pricing capability and are easily serviceable in the event of a failure, pilferage or destructive vandalism; and are of a reasonable cost to the vending machine operator.